


Open Your Eyes

by THEfanofstuff



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Death, If You Squint - Freeform, M/M, Mentioned Moriarty, Sadness, minor johnlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 23:07:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6213787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/THEfanofstuff/pseuds/THEfanofstuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My take on Sherlock and John's conversation right before the jump. </p><p> </p><p>"Can you do that for me, John? Can you tell them?"<br/>"That depends."<br/>"On what? On whether or not you survive this."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Open Your Eyes

"Sherlock? What are you doing?"

"I thought that would have been obvious."

"Sherlock-"

"John, I need you to do something for me."

"Don't you dare bloody jump, I swear-"

"John, listen. You need to tell them. Tell them I made him up."

"Who Moriarty? What are you talking about? Sherlock, we both know-"

"That he was fake. Can you do that for me, John? Can you tell them?"

"That depends."

"On what?"

"Whether or not you survive this."

"And if I don't?"

"Well, I won't be in much of a state to tell anyone anything."

"Why not? You won't be the dead one."

"Sherlock, please!"

"One more thing. People usually leave notes, right? When they do this?"

"Yeah, I suppose. Why?"

"This is my note. This phone call is my note, John. And I want you to do one thing."

"What is it?"

"I want you to Open Your Eyes. Keep your eyes on me. Can you do that for me, John?Keep them on me."

"Sherlock, just tell me this. Why? Why would you do this?"

"Keep your eyes open, John."

"SherLOCK!"

click. 


End file.
